


Stop yourself

by semicolonsandsimiles



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/F, Moral Dilemmas, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicolonsandsimiles/pseuds/semicolonsandsimiles
Summary: “Don’t force my hand,” Liliana interjected, fiddling with a length of yarn.--------------------------A Carliana cabin drabble.
Relationships: Carmen Farooq-Lane/Liliana
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Stop yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tinyarmedtrex on tumblr - “Don’t force my hand. This is your last chance to stop yourself.”

“We’ll expect--” Carmen hung up on Ramsay.

“Don’t force my hand,” Liliana interjected, fiddling with a length of yarn.

“What?” Carmen was too nonplussed by the non sequitur for a faux-polite excuse me.

“This is your last chance to stop yourself.” Liliana continued as though Carmen hadn’t said anything. She dropped the yarn and her eyes suddenly pierced Carmen’s. “Don’t go after that Zed.”

“No such thing as last chances,” Carmen stalled. Or if there were, she’d used hers long ago.

“Oh, as a philosophical thesis, I agree.” Liliana picked the yarn back up. “But we’re speaking in specifics here.”


End file.
